


A Fresh Start

by bobthebobking



Series: What if... Yamcha and Mr Satan... fell in love... ahaha, just kidding... unless...? [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Pre-Android Saga, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobthebobking/pseuds/bobthebobking
Summary: Yamcha moves out of Capsule Corp and makes a friend!





	A Fresh Start

Some months after the visit from the mystery boy from the future, Bulma finally decided to pull the plug on any chance of maintaining she and Yamcha’s relationship. Of course Yamcha had seen it coming, who _couldn’t_ notice her steadily-increasing fawning over the alien responsible for he and their friends’ deaths? Though he wasn’t all that surprised, it still hurt like hell, so he decided to take his leave of Capsule Corp, the place he had called home for nearly 15 years, and found a decent little apartment for him and Puar. Bulma had tried to insist that he didn’t have to move out, but the scarred man knew staying there would only hurt him.

 

The apartment Yamcha and Puar moved into really wasn’t all that far from Capsule Corp, only about a half hour drive with traffic, but it still gave them the space they needed for a fresh start. Their first few days of unpacking and buying additional furniture were fun; Puar got to pick cute decorative dish towels for the kitchen and themed bathroom decorations (she saw the rubber duck soap dispensers and didn’t look back). It was starting to feel like a home, almost like their desert hideout had when they were young. Soon enough Yamcha realized that he would need to go out and get groceries now that they couldn’t rely on the Capsule Corp staff to keep food stocked up. After another day of buying homegoods and putting away belongings, Yamcha went out to do some food shopping. Puar stayed at the apartment to continue rearranging things to her liking. Yamcha knew what foods she liked, so it wasn’t any problem.

 

Yamcha walked through an area of the city scattered with small markets carrying bags of spices and other necessities. He was on his way to buy some produce when a strong energy caught his attention. It wasn’t incredibly big, at least by his standards, but definitely more than he was used to sensing from a crowd of regular people. Trying to spot the source of the energy, he stepped out of the way of foot traffic to focus on the energy’s location. Soon enough he found it: a tall man across the street walking hand-in-hand with a little girl. The thought of _Is it the man or the girl?_  flashed in his mind and he shook it off. Unless that girl was actually an alien (which was definitely possible with his luck), it had to be the man, right?

 

The man was maybe a couple inches taller than Yamcha, with a distinctive black afro and moustache. The girl holding his hand was young, probably around seven or eight, with short, jaw-length black hair. They looked like they were just enjoying a nice father-daughter day together, but Yamcha couldn’t help wanting to go say hello. He looked both ways before quickly making his way across the street, taking a calming breath as he caught up behind them. Making himself as unthreatening as possible, he called out to the man.

 

“Excuse me- uh, tall guy! Hi!” Evidently the man was used to being called this and turned around to meet Yamcha’s gaze. Seeing his face up close, Yamcha was immediately taken aback by the steely blue of his eyes, and a quick glance at the girl showed that her own eyes were the very same color. It should be illegal to have such intimidating eyes. “I-I was just across the street running some chores when I couldn’t help but notice you over here- I mean, just, you look like a really strong guy! Hahaha!” Of course he immediately stumbled over his words. He rubbed the back of his neck with a smile to try and soothe his embarrassment.

 

The taller man pointedly put his hand on the little girl’s shoulders, “Sorry, buddy, but I’m not handing out autographs right now. I’m trying to enjoy my day off with my daughter.” He turns to leave but Yamcha’s not ready to let him go.

 

“W-wait! I’m a martial artist and I thought you might also be one; I was gonna introduce myself! If I got it wrong I’m real sorry for interrupting your day, I’ll be on my way.”

 

A pause, and Yamcha was treated to a very bewildered expression. “... you really don’t know who I am?”

 

“Can’t say I do. The name’s Yamcha- I was a quarter-finalist in the World Martial Arts Tournament three times. What about you?” Yamcha reached out for a handshake. After a quick moment soaking in Yamcha’s words, the man in front of him accepted the proffered hand with a grin.

 

“I’m Hercule Satan- been having quite the winning streak in a lot of national tournaments, and I'm on my way to making "Mr. Satan" a household name. I’m planning on entering the World Tournament once it starts up again, and you can bet your rear I’m gonna win!” The enthusiasm with which this was all said (more like shouting, as if he were performing for an audience) was oddly endearing to Yamcha. Statements like that would usually seem annoyingly cocky, but Yamcha couldn’t help but let out a happy laugh.

 

“Well good luck, I look forward to watching you compete! I’m not much of a tournament guy these days, but if you ever wanna just spar or anything I’m your man. I could give you my number if you think that sounds fun?” He knew he probably shouldn’t be making this offer- he had androids to prepare for, damn it! And this guy’s power level was so low that training with him would have almost no positive impact on his own power…

 

But Yamcha really needed some fun after all the stress of ending things with Bulma.

 

“That sounds good! Free time’s hard to come by lately, but I’ll keep your offer in mind!” Hercule handed his phone to Yamcha so he could enter his number.

 

Once the number was entered and he took a suitably dorky selfie for the contact image, Yamcha handed the phone back with a smile. “Sorry for taking up your time, but I’m glad to have met you! I’ll see you around Mr. Satan, Miss Satan!” He felt bad for almost forgetting about the child’s presence, but he couldn’t do much about it now that the conversation was over. Yamcha and Hercule waved goodbye to each other, and Yamcha jogged back to the other side of the street to continue with his chores.

 

“He seems like a decent guy huh, Videl?” Hercule looked down at his daughter after Yamcha was far enough away to find her looking in the direction Yamcha went with a pout and a wary glint in her eye. “Aw, come on darlin’, you can’t be suspicious of every person you meet or you’ll never make any friends! Maybe I’ll take him up on his offer some day. In the meantime…” He moved his hand from her shoulder to her head, mussing up her hair, making her grumble. “What say you and me go get some ice cream?”

 

This settled her mood instantly, earning Hercule a toothy smile and an excited “Yes please!” He chuckled at how easy it was to make her happy, and quickly started walking with his little girl to the nearest ice cream stand.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a ship i adore with all my heart and i needed to write this out to start remedying the lack of yamcule in this fandom. i want to write more with actual shipping involved, but i figured this was a good enough starting point. let me know what y'all think! hmu @bobthebobking on tumblr!


End file.
